Chromatographic methods generally are used to separate and/or purify molecules of interest such as proteins, nucleic acids, and polysaccharides from a mixture. Affinity chromatography specifically involves passing the mixture over a matrix having a ligand specific (i.e. a specific binding partner) for the molecule of interest bound to it. Upon contacting the ligand, the molecule of interest is bound to the matrix and is therefore retained from the mixture. Affinity chromatography provides certain advantages over other types of chromatography. For example, affinity chromatography provides a purification method that can isolate a target protein from a mixture of the target protein and other biomolecules in a single step in high yield.
Despite the advantages of current affinity chromatography devices, there exists a need in the art for a chromatography device that can be used at shorter residence times than conventional devices while providing the same binding capacity or better binding capacities than current offerings and that is re-useable.